The Endings
by quillie
Summary: Ketika Ai Haibara sudah benar-benar capek menjadi kuat dan tegar, apa yang harus ia lakukan?


**.  
><strong>

**The Endings**

**Warning : gak jelas, pendek (emang oneshoot sih), another standard warnings that authors use to warn you.**

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Aoyama Gosho, **_**italic words **_**in the center belong to Greyson Chance's Home Is In Your Eyes lyrics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her POV<strong>

_My heart beats a little bit slower_

_These nights are a little bit colder_

_Now that you're gone..._

Kau boleh bilang kalau posisiku dan posisinya sama. Aku dan dia sama-sama kehilangan, kau tahu? Dia kehilangan karirnya dan sosok yang dicintainya, sementara aku? Kau boleh bilang kalau aku kehilangan semuanya. Ya, kau bahkan juga boleh bilang kasihan padaku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kasihan, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah masih ada orang lain yang mau membuang waktunya untuk sekedar bersimpati padaku. Kalau kau tanyakan hal itu padaku, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban positif. _Dulu_, pernah ada orang yang rela terbuang waktunya untuk melindungiku. Hey, aku telah kehilangan semuanya, ingat?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat tapi menyesakkan menjalari pipiku. Aku tersenyum. Terakhir kali aku menangis, kurasa juga gara-gara penyebab yang sama. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku menangis bukan karena aku lemah, aku hanya capek menjadi kuat. Aku capek jika aku harus mengulangi pengalaman yang sama sebanyak tiga kali dan harus berpura-pura tegar. Kedua kalinya saja, aku merasa seperti ingin mati, apalagi yang ketiga. Aku buru-buru mengusap pipiku, kembali berkonsentrasi ke buku di depanku.

_Well, your ego is not your amigo._

Aku memelankan suara helaan napas panjangku.

"Yak! Bagus sekali Mitsuhiko-kun, jawaban untuk nomor delapan adalah lima. Sekarang, nomor sembilan. Conan-kun?"

"Um, Kobayashi-sensei, Conan-kun kan, sudah kembali ke Amerika." Gadis kecil itu menyahut. Wajahnya tampak muram. Mengingatkanku pada wajah muramnya ketika dia melamun di sela-sela pelajaran membosankan ini.

"Oh, iya ya. Maaf, maaf, kalau begitu, Ai-chan saja. Ai-chan, jawabanmu untuk nomor sembilan?"

"Dua belas," jawabku cepat.

"Benar! Jawabannya dua belas. Kalau ada di antara kalian yang menjawab selain dua belas, kalian bisa menggantinya dengan dua belas."

Aku melirik bangku di sebelahku yang kini selalu kosong. Kurasa posisinya jauh lebih baik daripada posisiku sekarang. Ya kan, Kudo-kun?

*o*o*

**His POV**

_Pletakk_

"Aww," pekikku pelan. "Untuk apa itu barusan?"

Aku menatap sosok gadis berambut panjang di depanku yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, alisnya bertaut tajam, dan matanya seolah-olah seperti sedang berusaha melubangi kepalaku hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Itu untuk membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Kaupikir sabar nggak punya batas, eh, Shinichi?" ucapnya masih berkacak pinggang. "Seenaknya saja kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, kau muncul di depan hidungku tanpa mengabariku sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan klise itu. Bertingkah seolah dia membenciku, tapi aku yakin (kuduga, kau pasti juga merasa yakin) kalau dia sedang menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya itu padaku. Rasa suka itu. Rasa cinta itu lewat kata-katanya yang sedikit ambigu. Dia pernah mengatakan itu juga secara _tidak _langsung padaku, pada Conan Edogawa.

"Hei, Ran," panggilku santai. "Kau sedih kalau aku menghilang dari hadapanmu?"

Aku bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipinya. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari lisannya. "Te-Tentu saja nggak! Aku malah senang kalau... kalau nggak ada lagi yang menggangguku dan menghancurkan pikiran-pikiran baikku dengan segala tentang Sherlock Holmes!"

Aku melirik buku yang ada di tanganku. Sherlock Holmes. "Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja."

"E-Eh? Mau kemana?" cegah Ran.

Aku berbalik, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang makin memerah. "Mau kemana lagi, kaupikir?"

"Ja-Jangan pergi! Kumohon! Jangan pergi lagi, Shinichi," ucap Ran begitu takut, begitu khawatir. Aku mulai berpikir kalau semua tingkahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa Ran membenciku ini percuma. Tapi tak masalah bagiku. Dia tetap terlihat manis seperti itu. Dan aku tahu, dia hanya berpura-pura membenciku, memuaskan ego-nya.

"Apa, sih? Aku cuma ingin main bola sebentar, terus pulang. Mau ikut?" kataku ditambah dengan senyuman jahil khas Kudo.

Ran menonjok lenganku lumayan keras. Aku meringis dan mengusap-usap lenganku yang terasa berdenyut. "Harusnya aku sudah tahu itu!"

"Nyatanya kau nggak tahu, tuh," jawabku masih menahan senyumku. Ran berjingkat meraih kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. "Hei, hei!"

"Dasar kau ini! Pangeran Bodoh Gila Analisis!"

"Apa? Kausebut tadi aku apa? Pangeran Bodoh?" ulangku. "Memangnya kau ini apa, eh, Putri yang Dikutuk Jadi Monster?"

Aku berlari menjauhi Ran dengan lidah terjulur ke arahnya. Ran meneriakkan namaku marah sekaligus... senang? Entah kenapa aku suka detik-detik ini. Detik-detik dimana Ran bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, bukan Ran yang sering kulihat saat aku menjadi Conan Edogawa.

Yah, lebih baik begini. Saling melempar anekdot tak jelas lebih baik daripada melihat Ran menangis karenaku.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster_

_There's tears where there used to be laughter_

_You hate that I'm gone..._

*o*o*

**Her POV**

_My skies seem a little bit darker_

_Sweet dreams come a little bit harder_

_I hate when you're gone..._

Pertama Akemi-neechan yang dibunuh Organisasi, kemudian Profesor Agasa yang juga terbunuh saat kami berusaha menghancurkan Organisasi. Ketiga, dia. Untungnya, dia bukan terbunuh. Dia hanya kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Kehidupan yang selalu dirindukannya. Alasan yang mendesakku untuk segera mengabulkan keinginannya. _Once again, your ego is not your amigo. _Egomu bukanlah temanmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup sengsara dalam tubuh yang mengecil begitu meskipun aku menginginkannya tetap berada di sampingku. Aku mendengus. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang begitu tega menghabisi nyawa orang sepertiku langsung luluh hanya dengan melihat matanya? Dunia ini gila. Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang gila dan masih bersikeras kalau aku masih normal? Kau mengerti maksudku?

Setitik air menyentuh hidungku. Aku mendongak. Menatap langit seolah meminta titik-titik air yang lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Dan benar saja, langit mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu lirih. Aku tak berpikir untuk segera menepi dan mencari tempat berteduh. Biarlah. Toh, aku suka hujan, karena tak seorangpun yang bisa melihatku menangis saat hujan turun. Rumput-rumput itu juga tampak bahagia. Bunga-bunga di taman kota yang sedang kulewati juga tampak bergembira. Harusnya aku senang melihat mereka senang.

Harusnya aku senang melihat _dia _senang.

Dia yang selalu mencerahkan hariku, yang selalu mampir di mimpi malamku kini telah pergi. Apa ada alasan lain bagiku untuk menahannya tetap di sampingku? Aku butuh perlindungan? Jangan bercanda, semua masalah sudah selesai sekarang, dan aku tak perlu dilindungi lagi. Apa lagi yang tersisa untukku?

Tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti begitu saja ketika otakku sedang mencerna apa yang kulihat. Di depan rumah tetanggaku, di depan rumah_nya_, terjadi sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal. Begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Aku ingin sekali membuang muka dan segera masuk ke rumah, melupakan semuanya. Tapi otakku benar-benar tak sejalan dengan hatiku. Tangisku makin deras meskipun hujan ini tak cukup deras untuk menyamarkan air mataku.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Sang gadis mengucapkan kata yang memang menjadi ciri khas setelah pasangan melakukan adegan mesra. "Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi."

"Aku juga, Ran."

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Cukup sudah. Memang begini akhirnya. Telan saja akhir pahit ini bulat-bulat, Miyano. Memang begitu seharusnya.

_If I could write another ending..._

_...  
><em>

_I'd find a way that we would never ever be apart, right from the start..._

* * *

><p>AN : yap, another failed fiction I've done. What do you think? Sucks? Review, please! Thanks!


End file.
